


The General's Stallion

by aunt_zelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Face Slapping, Groping, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Prisoner of War, Rape, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: When the human’s general had come to view the captured nobles, Etheridil had spat in the man’s face. He’d hoped to earn himself a quick death, or at least some modicum of satisfaction in demonstrating his contempt for the invaders.Instead of rage, the human general had laughed. Worse, he’d beckoned to some of his men, indicated Etheridil, and said “Have that one brought to my rooms tonight. I’ll teach him some manners.”
Relationships: Male Human General/Elf Prince taken as Spoils of War, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The General's Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernContinentSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/gifts).



> I was taken by your prompts and decided to write a treat.

It was Etheridil’s own fault. 

When the human’s general had come to view the captured nobles, Etheridil had spat in the man’s face. He’d hoped to earn himself a quick death, or at least some modicum of satisfaction in demonstrating his contempt for the invaders. 

Instead of rage, the human general had laughed. Worse, he’d beckoned to some of his men, indicated Etheridil, and said “Have that one brought to my rooms tonight. I’ll teach him some manners.”

From the leering looks and crude comments that had followed, Etheridil held no illusions as to what that meant for him. It was not enough for the humans to invade his home and conquer every fiefdom from the mountains to the sea, but now their leader would make sport with Etheridil’s body. 

Watched constantly after the general’s command, Etheridil did not even have the opportunity to contemplate whether he would prefer death to suffering such a dishonor. 

Etheridil was bathed by detached human servants, and dressed in fine clothes that Etheridil considered wasteful, since surely the human general would only rip them off his body later in a lustful frenzy. He was even offered food and wine, the first of which he picked at listlessly and the later of which he drank desperately before it was taken away from him. Then, to Etheridil’s mortification, a device was strapped between his legs, trapping his flaccid cock with a ring. Etheridil had an idea of the man who held the key to that, and resolved not to beg for it no matter what. 

The human general arrived early in the evening. Out of armor and alone, rather than flanked by loyal soldiers, he looked slimmer and shorter than before. 

Etheridil had no time to prepare himself for the slap. The human general simply approached, and suddenly his open palm had connected with Etheridil’s face. He struck Etheridil twice more for good measure. 

“You spat upon me today. In front of my soldiers. I’ve had men whipped for less.” The general said calmly. 

“And why didn’t you have me whipped?” Etheridil asked. 

“And spoil that beautiful skin? No, I have a far better use for you.” The general began tugging at the ties that held Etheridil’s thin clothing together. “Several uses, I think. My body is still thrumming from the battle today. I need something to exert myself upon so that I can rest.” 

Etheridil bristled at the insult. He was to be used as a sleep aid, as another man might use a hot drink or a soothing song. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you would be far more beautiful if you smiled?” the general asked, seizing upon the shaft of Etheridil’s cock, just over the ring which held it tight. 

Etheridil tried to remain stoic, but a whimper escaped his treacherous lips. 

“Perhaps I shall release that later. But first,” the general tipped Etheridil over onto the bed and kicked his legs apart. 

Etheridil bit his tongue to stay silent as the general fingered him open. It was difficult, for all this threats the man was skilled in this and pangs of pleasure traced up and down Etheridil’s body. Still, Etheridil remained silent. It was his last remnant of defiance and he would not relinquish it to the general so easily. 

It was nearly impossible to stay quiet as the general began to ease his cock into Etheridil. Etheridil was used to fellow elves, delicate touches and gentleness in bed. The general’s cock was thick and forceful, ramming into him like a siege weapon. 

The first cry wrenched from Etheridil’s throat was soft, but the general heard it. He increased his pace and his fingers dug into Etheridil’s hips. There would be bruises later, foul marks that would remind Etheridil of this rough treatment for days to come. The thought was sickening, but also strangely arousing. Etheridil had never been marked in bed before, and the thought of prolonging the sensations long afterwards had never occurred to him. 

“You cannot last forever, elf. Give in, just like your wretched kingdom.”

Etheridil hissed in outrage. 

“Better. Give me more.” The General reached underneath Etheridil and again teased his cock. “Give me all.” 

Etheridil groaned. His cock throbbed now and he yearned for release. But his release would come only at the whim of the despised general. 

The general came, withdrawing and leaving Etheridil slick and dripping with his come. In the past, partners had always been hasty to clean their excess, leaving nothing to sully Etheridil’s skin. Now it seemed that would be left to Etheridil to take care of afterwards. 

Sweating and shaking, Etheridil was turned over onto his back by the general’s steady hands. 

“This is finely formed,” the general mused, tracing a finger along Etheridil’s cock. “Hmmm, it’s not often that I play that part, but I should like to try with you.”

Etheridil did not understand, until the general began slicking himself open. He gaped in shock at the lack of shame the general presented, and how quickly the general’s cock was rousing to attention once more. 

The general sliding onto his length was torture. Etheridil keened as he did so, and began to moan as the general eased up and down, setting an agonizingly slow pace. The vile ring pinched his cock tight, leaving Etheridil erect and unable to come. For a wild moment he wondered if it was possible to die from this alone, this maddening endless sensation of roiling pleasure and repellent pain. 

“What shall I call you? My stallion? My mare?” the general laughed, looming over Etheridil. “You deserve a name which illustrates your purpose.”

Etheridil felt a flare of outrage at the insult, but also a strange sense of arousal. To be rendered to naught but a toy, to be referred to as something _ridden_ by the general … it was vile, but still his cock twitched and his mouth moaned in response. 

“I shall think on that.” The general declared, breath catching as he sank deeply onto Etheridil’s cock. “Perhaps I shall discover it when you beg me for release.”

Etheridil eventually did beg, and the general was merciful, unlocking the ring and stroking Etheridil to completion. 

“My stallion,” the general decided, latching the ring in place again after Etheridil’s cock had ceased pulsing. “Fear not, I shall keep you well stabled.”

True to his word, the general kept Etheridil in fine quarters, provided him with rich food and drink and clothes that befitted his former station in life. Etheridil could almost pretend that life was as it had been before the war, if not for the regular visitations at night and sometimes during the day. Etheridil knelt on the floor, bent over desks, a few times was even had roughly against a wall of a corridor where anyone could have walked past and seen them. 

“I shall ride you wherever I please,” the general promised one day, shoving Etheridil against the battlements of one of the towers. 

Etheridil looked out over his former kingdom and closed his eyes, as if that could distance him from his own shameful arousal as he felt the general’s hands on his skin.


End file.
